Des aventures sur League of Legends
by Hauru Keiko
Summary: Un recueil qui raconte des relations amoureuses entre les personnages de League of Legends a chaque chapitre ! Amusez-vous à découvrir vos personnages favoris ! Peut-être même votre main
1. Lucian X Ezreal (Part 1)

Le pistolero et l'explorateur

La partie venait de commencer et voilà que le combat fait rage partout, les attaques magiques se succédaient au mid alors que les tanks jouaient à qui étaient le plus résistant au top. Cependant le bot n'était pas rentré en combat pour cause le support de chaque équipe avais certainement dû s'absenter, car ils étaient restés près de la fontaine. D'un côté Ezreal de l'autre Lucian, l'arc ou les flingues, qui gagnera, le plus dominant des deux dans le combat, et nous n'allions pas tarder à le découvrir.

Les tirs sur les petits sbires étaient nombreux mais le pistolero gardait toujours un œil sur le blondinet à la carrure fragile, ce corps était assez attirant cette peau clair ces yeux de jeunes explorateur, Lucian le savais il voulait voir ce que la rencontre de son corps aux courbes chocolat et la douce blancheur de la peau d'Ezreal allait donner. Dans un mouvement ingénieux Lucian alla se cacher dans son buisson attendant le moment opportun, mais surprise Ezreal vient utiliser son « transfert arcanique » pour arriver dans la cachette du tireur. Cependant, réactif et fort, le bel homme à la peau mat vient utiliser sa compétence « poursuite inlassable » pour foncer droit, dans une lumière blanche, contre le corps de son adversaire. La force de cette charge viens pousser Ezreal au sol tandis que Lucian se retrouve debout devant lui pointant ses pistolets sur l'adc.

Il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'échappatoire pour le blondinet mais il eu son regard vif d'explorateur et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas que les fusils dressés contre lui mais également un autre fusil plus bas au niveau de l'entre jambe. Il éclata alors de rire en voyant celà et vient vite provoquer :

« Je croyais que tu aimé Senna, Lucian ! Ah ah ! »

Lucian serra le poing sur son pistolet avant de tirer une balle juste à côté de la tête du gringalet. Ce dernier calma rapidement son rire pour prendre un air plus apeuré, il posa ses mains au niveau du visage pour essayer de se protéger. Dans un rire grave et une voix puissante l'homme à la peau sombre viens ordonner en riant :

« Bien maintenant que tu t'es calmé, fais bien l'explorateur et découvre un nouvel horizon ! »

Ezreal n'y croyait pas vraiment au tout début, puis après un second tir à côté de son visage qui avait sifflé dans son oreille, il utilisa son « Transfert arcanique » pour essayer de fuir, mais il avait oublié que la compétence de Lucian s'était rechargée de la même manière et il se refît attraper en moins de quelques millisecondes. La charge fût plus puissante que la première fois mais cette fois le pistolero n'avais pas décidé de simplement pousser son adversaire mais bien de lui foncer dessus pour l'attraper et le mettre au sol sur ses genoux. Le visage du blondinet se trouvait à côté de cette bosse qui il faut le dire était d'une taille déjà bien imposante, les clichés ne sont peut-être pas si faux. Le pistolet contre les cheveux Ezreal était forcé de commencer à agir selon les désirs de Lucian, et il fût donc forcé de glisser ses mains dans les vêtements de Lucian et lui retirer le bas, dévoilant une bosse encore plus importante. En déglutissant comme de peur l'explorateur viens découvrir le boxer du dominant et en libérant cette bosse le membre se déroula et viens donner une biffle contre la joue du plus jeune. La bosse n'était là qu'en apéritif car il se trouvait désormais face à une véritable poutre une grosse barre de chocolat dont l'épaisseur n'avais d'égal que la longueur impressionnante du membre foncé du tireur.

« Allez explore tes cinq sens ! »

Aux mots de Lucian, le jeune à l'arc le déposa et viens approcher ses mains du membre pour le palper à deux mains explorant le toucher alors que l'odeur profonde et masculine de l'entre-jambe lui faisait découvrir une partie de son odorat qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné. Il faut également dire que la vue du jeune homme était déjà bien récompensé, ce membre étant magnifique la constitution de ce membre lui donnais un véritable plaisir visuel. Profitant de l'intérêt d'Ezreal, le pistolero attrapa son membre et donna quelques tapes sur le visage de son passif, le petit bruit de la joue se faisant claquer faisait découvrir un autre de ses sens au plus jeune. Il ne restait désormais plus qu'un sens, le plus intéressant dans cette situation, le goût. Les lèvres du jeune homme furent attirées, il avait envie de découvrir ce dernier sens car chacun des autres lui avais donné un plaisir nouveau qu'il n'avait pas connu. La bouche toucha alors ce membre sombre, la chaleur le goût c'était une découverte indescriptible pour Ezreal, un goût comme il n'avait jamais ressenti, c'était comme la drogue du plaisir, un aperçu de force et de virilité. Les lèvres maintenant poser il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'Ezreal commence à embrasser le membre, venant en prendre le gland pour le lécher le déguster découvrant tous les aspects de ce plaisir coupable. La salive commençait à couler le long de la longue hampe du membre, l'explorateur en voulait toujours plus, allez plus loin dans ses découvertes, mais en relevant les yeux, il croisa ceux sombre et puissant du pistolero qui donna sur un ton sadique et pourtant si attirant.

« Quand tu ressuscites, si t'en veux plus viens ici… et je m'occuperai de toi plus profondément. »

C'est alors qu'à la fin de sa phrase Lucian tira une balle puissante dans le crâne d'Ezreal et une voix viens alors dire à tout le terrain « Un ennemi a été tué »

Ezreal, avais cependant trouvait cette mort très utile car quand il allait revenir il en aurait encore plus envie et Lucian serait encore plus fort et donc encore meilleur à servir.

_La suite au prochain chapitre_


	2. Lucian X Ezreal (Part 2)

Ezreal avais eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer, il venait enfin de réapparaitre à la fontaine, l'attente lui avais déjà était trop longue, le peu, les quelques secondes qu'il avait vécu avec Lucian lui avais paru si intense et puissante il lui en fallait encore. Tout ce qu'il fît c'est fuir de son camp pour aller sur sa voie voulant retrouver au plus vite son adversaire non pas pour le battre mais bien pour plonger toujours plus profondément dans les sensations.

Il était allé le plus vite possible vers le lieu de combat et regardait à gauche puis à droite et croisa le regard du bel homme à la peau chocolat, il s'approcha comme pour tenter une attaque mais en réalité il n'avait aucune action offensive visiblement et Lucian ne put s'empêcher de dire en riant légèrement, sa voix profonde résonnant dans les oreilles du blondinet :

« Alors qui voilà, on vient revoir son adversaire le plus puissant ?

-Je… je… il m'en faut plus ! »

Dans un sourire en coin très satisfait Lucian s'approche toujours, prêt à tirer sur son adversaire. Ezreal quant à lui se laisse tomber au sol devant Lucian, se retrouvant à genou, le visage légèrement relevé vers Lucian pour le regarder de sa position soumise. Une fois à quelques centimètres Lucian ressort son membre imposant venant le coller au visage de l'explorateur et de le frotter dessus, laissant son odeur virile pénétré et marquer les pores du plus jeune. Ezreal soufflait profondément sous l'effet de l'excitation, laissant sa respiration chaude venir caresser la peau sombre de Lucian. Une fois le visage bien marqué du parfum de dominant, la plus jeune baisse légèrement le visage pour déposer des baisers sur les deux énormes boules de l'Appolon. Les lèvres viennent récupérer les quelques gouttes de sueurs masculines qui perlait sur cette peau noire. Ezreal en profitait pour juger avec ses lèvres de l'état des deux gonades, elles étaient bien pleines, libérant des hormones sexuelles d'une force inégalable. Lucian caressa alors avec amusement et plaisir les cheveux blonds de son adversaire comme si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire animal à ses ordres. Les lèvres allaient de plus en plus profondémment contre ces deux boules avant de prendre la première entièrement dans sa bouche venant entourer sa langue autour pour la caresser, avant de la relâcher bien humidifier pour ensuite donner le même service à la seconde. Lucian laisser passer quelques râles grave de satisfaction en sentant Ezreal si soumis, les lèvres lui donnant le plaisir qu'un dominant mérite.

Après ce petit traitement Lucian savait qu'il allait recevoir davantage et remonta alors le menton d'Ezreal pour le ramener vers son gland et de lui déposer la bouche à son bout. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire le gland fut gobé par le soumis qui commença à presque rouler des pelles à ce membre, la passion le dévorait le désir le consumé et la dominance le corrompait. Le bel homme à la carrure de mâle observait les points de vie de son passif diminuer comme aspirer pendant cette fellation. Il en fallait pourtant davantage pour achever son adversaire donc il prit le visage d'Ezreal et força pour que ce dernier prenne davantage du membre dans sa bouche. Comprenant evidemment le message du beau Lucian il commença a aspirer avec plus d'entrain et surtout à enrouler sa langue comme il pouvait autour du membre pour le lubrifier, espérant qu'il n'y aller pas avoir que sa bouche qui allait être servi, car c'est tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'est être détruit être pris en entier. La poutre se frayait d'elle-même un chemin alors que l'alpha vient attraper les joues du soumis entre ses mains et de décider d'aller comme il le désire et de violer cette bouche comme s'il l'avait transformé la bouche et la gorge d'Ezreal en vulgaire sextoy. Il allait d'avant en arrière donnant des coups de reins, il n'en avait que faire de faire des dégats à son adversaire, après tout ils sont ennemis. Le viol continua encore pendant quelques minutes avant de relâcher le visage en le jetant au sol tournant Ezreal pour qu'il tombe sur le ventre.

Maintenant il était au sol et savait ce qui allait lui arriver, le blondinet pris tout de suite les devant et se baissa le bas et les sous-vêtements pour découvrir son fessier inviolé doux et rebondis. Lucian n'attendait que ça, il posa son gland au niveau de l'entrée d'Ezreal, et savais qu'il allait le détruire, il n'avait pas envie de le préparer il fallait le faire souffrir le plus possible pour qu'il se soumettent davantage. Un premier coup de rein et c'est le gland qui rentre, Ezreal crispe sa main sur le sol se cambrant d'un coup en criant un gémissement qui montait dans les aigüe. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre pour l'actif et un second coup viens éclater la rondelle du blondinet, enfonçant une douzaine de centimètre du membre, le fessier se contracter puis de relaxer en continue, ne supportant pas se membre mais Ezreal ne faisait que gémir :

« Plus…. Je… je veux tout… en moi »

Il ne fallu pas plus de temps pour comprendre que c'était Lucian qui avait gagné, les coups deviennent très violents et faisait gagner un centimètre de plus à chaque vas et viens. Puis soudain en un claquement de doigts tout se passe Lucian attrape chaque côté du fessier et donne un coup de bassin qui enfonce tout son membre alors qu'Ezreal viens trembler de plaisir se laissant tomber sur le sol n'arrivant pas à tenir, sa force se faisant aspirer alors que le membre se plaisait à détruire son pauvre anus qui pourtant mouillé sous l'effet des frictions. Lucian était le Dieu de la situation il avait transformé tout le corps d'Ezreal, l'avait moulé pour que seul son membre gigantesque ne puisse sentir le plaisir dans ce trou qui n'était plus vraiment petit. C'est au bout d'un sprint violent inondant le reste de santé mental de l'explorateur que Lucian vient atteindre l'orgasme venant libérer une semence si épaisse et collante qu'elle vient couler au plus profond des entrailles du pauvre blondinet, qui, en sentant ce liquide, jouit sur le sol alors que son membre n'avait pas été stimulé son orgasme était venu de la simple stimulation de son derrière. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, Lucian finit de libérer sa semence et retire son membre comme un bouchon d'une bouteille de vin, il laisse Ezreal là avant de sourire sadiquement. Il ne restait qu'un point de vie au jeune homme, c'est alors que le bel homme à la peau sombre donne une grosse fessée qui vient exécuter Ezreal.

Maintenant la partie n'est toujours pas finit et les messages qu'entendent les joueurs n'était pas un simple « Un ennemi a été tué » mais un message qui résonne dans la partie :

« Ezreal a changé d'équipe »


	3. Ekko x Ekko

Seul dans la Jungle

Dans la faille de l'invocateur, au centre de tous ces végétaux, Ekko attendait le prochain combat seul. Il s'était à moitié allongé sur une pierre s'étant isolé des autres. Il s'amusait avec son Rétrobang l'envoyant au loin et le laissant revenir, c'était un jeu assez sympathique quand il n'y a qu'un seul joueur.

Cependant il n'avait pas simplement la tête à jouer, ou même la tête à se battre, il avait envie de prendre une pause, mais avec qui allait-il pouvoir la partager ?

Il n'y avait personne autour de lui, cependant à force d'attendre, son image, sa fracture du temps s'était retrouvée devant lui. Elle n'agissait pas comme elle en avais l'habitude pendant les combats car la figure temporelle le regarda quelques instants et en mettant une main sur son entre-jambe eu un rictus au coin de la lèvre avant de s'exclamer :

« C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour à Zaun ! »

La figure humaine regarde quelque peu sa copie, il connaissait son corps parfaitement donc il faut dire que cela pouvait l'intéresser. Il approcha sa main de la bosse de sa copie et viens la poser, c'était bien une des rares fois ou il arrivait à avoir un contact physique avec sa faille temporelle. Il ne pu vraiment se retenir et lance un regard défiant à sa copie.

« Aucune seconde chance, je prends tout, tout de suite, pas de temps à perdre ! »

Il vient alors retirer d'un coup le bas ainsi que les sous-vêtements, observant et détaillant ce membre ébène, son membre attirant, surtout de ce nouvel angle. Sa main viens alors se glisser le long de la hampe, sentant comme une chaleur, il n'y en avait pas mais l'excitation aurait pu lui faire ressentir n'importe quoi. Il passe alors lentement son pouce sur ce gland si appétissant, il allait savoir ce que cela fait d'être son propre dominant. Il approche son visage, respire son parfum masculin avant d'émettre un soupire satisfait, il met en contact ses lèvres avec ce membre et commence à glisser sa langue par de petit cercle. La copie temporelle semblait satisfaite alors que les coups de langues devenaient de plus en plus importants, Ekko devenait de plus en plus soumis à son envie, à ses pulsions poussées par sa solitude. Il ne se retient pas et viens passer le membre entre ses lèvres glissant sur les dix premiers centimètres. Le clone vient alors s'esclaffer :

« Certaines choses s'améliorent avec le temps, je semble en faire partie ! »

Ekko s'abandonnait tant à son plaisir, qu'il en devenait difficile de savoir qui était maître de l'autre, il aurait pu détruire sa copie en brisant la faille temporelle, mais là c'était bien sa propre image qui le dominait, et c'était elle qui allait décider de son sort…

Elle agrippa le crâne et la chevelure blanche de sa forme physique et viens l'enfoncer sur son membre en donnant un coup de bassin. Ekko était surpris et avais sûrement pris quelques dégats magique suite à ce coup, mais la sensation d'avoir ce membre, toute cette forme lui caressant la gorge était une sensation bien plus plaisante que la douleur qu'il avais pu ressentir. Il commença à saliver davantage le goût viril du membre était suffisant pour le mettre en appétit. Il prit quelques secondes avant de démarrer quelques mouvements du crâne pour sucer le membre en de longs et langoureux vas-et-viens. Malgré la tentative l'image de lui-même voulait quelque chose de plus rapide, ne voulant perdre aucune seconde la figure imposa son rythme en poussant sur le visage du jeune homme pour presque lui ramoner la gorge. Dans un ton rauque et pris du plaisir de cette fellation la copie ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Retire ton bas ! Faudrait anticiper un peu ! »

A ces mots la copie retira son chibre des lèvres sombres d'Ekko et lui mis quelques coups avec. Ce dernier n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi plaisant, être soumis et maître de soi-même à la fois était quelque chose de si exotique, qu'il ferait tout pour que cela dure, il se mit donc à obéir et vint se retrouver sans bas, le fessier à l'air et surtout un membre dressé par la simple réalisation d'une fellation. Sa forme temporelle ne perdit pas une seconde et vint le retourner et placer son gland à l'entrée du jeune homme, il allait perdre sa virginité face à lui-même, un véritable pied pour ce maître du temps qui gémissait déjà de la sensation qu'il imaginait. Soudain un coup de hanches, un cri, un membre qui pénètre une entrée si serrée pourtant, puis un relâchement de plaisir. Cette sensation lui était exquise que ce soit pour la forme physique ou temporelle. Il ne restait cependant plus beaucoup de temps et la cadence accéléra rapidement. Les joueurs étaient en chargement il fallait qu'il se libère qu'il laisse son plaisir se relâcher avant de pouvoir se battre. La copie n'eut aucun répit, les coups étaient très violents et venaient attaqués le point le plus sensible, au bout d'une trentaine de secondes les deux formes d'Ekko ne purent retenir leurs orgasmes, l'un disparaissant dans la faille du temps, et l'autre se trouvant dans sa jungle seul, le fessier ouvert et à l'air, alors que la partie allait commencer dans quelques instants et, le véritable Ekko ne put que gémir une dernière phrase :

« C'était la seconde la plus longue de ma vie »


	4. Sylas X Twisted Fate

Le Maître des cartes et le Maître des chaines

La Partie venait de se terminer dans le camp victorieux l'équipe était composée de 2 ans qui avait bien réussi à se coordonnées Sylas et Twisted fate contre plusieurs adversaires comme Shaco ou encore Jarvan. L'un était le maître des cartes l'autre était le maître des chaînes. Mais grâce aux cartes d'or, Aux diverses téléportation également grâce au vol de plusieurs compétences ultimes la victoire n'avait pas été si dur à décrocher.

Pour se détendre après ce rude combat Twisted Fate emmena Sylas dans un coin tranquille je prétexte qu'il allait lui présenter un petit jeu de cartes un petit tour de magie comme l'un que Shaco pourrait faire. Une fois arrivé dans ce coin tranquille sans prévenir on a claquement de doigts une carte dorée sortit de la poche de notre sorcier. D'un coup d'un seul il la lança droit vers son ancien allié pour les étourdir quelques instants. À la suite de cela Sylas, étourdis, tomba sur ses genoux, ses deux chaînes claquant sur le sol au moment de la chute. Twisted Fate susurra de sa voix grave et manipulatrice

« Tien tien visiblement le maître des chaînes n'est pas le plus fort aux alentours c'est celui qui tombe le premier à genoux. Tu as une position peu avantageuse pour lui tout cas pas pour moi »

Le sorcier se rapprocha légèrement pour caresser délicatement la joue de l'enchainé. Visiblement il ne l'avait pas amené ici pour un simple tour de magie c'est sûrement pour quelque chose de plus profond de plus intense de plus complexe à expliquer. Mais alors que la main était posée contre sa joue Silas repris contrôle de lui-même et cette fois-ci il allait aussi utiliser ces compétences. C'est alors que sans attendre les chaînes du révolutionnaire s'enrouler autour des jambes de son ancien allié. D'un coup sec sur ses chaînes il arriva à faire tomber le Midlaner au sol cette fois pas à genoux, totalement couché au sol dans une position encore plus dégradante que celles qu'il lui avait fait subir. Désormais c'était Sylas qui se trouvait en position dominante, et il vînt se moquer avec l'ensemble de son charisme.

« Visiblement tu n'as pas compris qui est le VRAI maître ! »

Il appuya tout particulièrement sur l'avant dernier mot de sa phrase voulant montrer que même si en face de lui il avait un maître des cartes, c'était bien Sylas qui menait la danse. Sauf que de son côté Twisted Fate n'avais pas abattu l'ensemble de ces cartes, il réussit profitant d'une seconde pendant laquelle son adversaire parler pour se téléporter dans le dos musclé, creusé de cette constitution sportive et puissante du rebelle. Il lança quelques cartes dotées d'une force magique qui creusèrent quelques entailles dans la peau dur et viril. Cependant Il venait d'oublier que pendant la partie il avait eu un adversaire qui avait bien contré cette téléportation et dont l'ultime avait été volé par Sylas. Cet oubli allait être fatal car juste après la téléportation et les quelques cartes, il se retrouva face à un sort puissant qui vient le mettre au sol, Sylas assis sur lui alors que des roches viennent se former tout autour d'eux. Un rire grave de l'homme à la position dominante se fit entendre dans sa phrase

« Comme quoi combattre ce Jarvan n'était pas forcément un mauvais point après tout ! Ah ah ! »

Là il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'issues pour notre maître des cartes. Il fut résigné à devoir subir la situation relevant le regard légèrement de son chapeau et observant avec tout de même un certain intérêt les perles de sueur qui se frayaient un chemin dans les stries des muscles du buste et des abdominaux de Sylas. Cette vision le fit esquisser un sourire de complaisance et de satisfaction. Le maître des chaînes quant à lui observa ce petit regard, et savait exactement ou voulait en venir Twisted Fate, Il lui agrippa la main de toutes ses forces et vint plaquer contre ses abdominaux pour le laisser le caresser, ce que fit notre magicien. Il laissa la musculature glisser entre ses doigts alors que sa main se réchauffait de la chaleur et de la force émanant du corps. C'est alors que tout vient se briser quand le dominant se baissa pour venir capturer avec violence et ardeur les lèvres du sorcier. Il ne lui laissa pas une seconde avant de forcer sa langue entre ses lèvres pour venir tapisser sa dominance dans la pauvre bouche qu'il avait décidé de conquérir. Evidemment Twisted Fate était surpris mais aussi très intéressé par la situation qui se développait. Dans un soupçon d'excitation Le plus soumis des deux vint participer davantage au baiser avant que ses lèvres ne soient arrachées de force à celle du maître. À ce moment, en un clin d'œil, Sylas arrachât avec sa force légendaire son bas dévoilant son membre remplit de puissance. Il avança pour s'asseoir sur le torse fébrile de son soumis avant de présenter sa longue barre devant le visage de ce dernier. Le message fut instantané et les lèvres s'ouvrirent et la langue sortie pour venir laper avec envie ce membre. Il commence à y avoir de plus en plus d'excitation dans la façon donc l'homme au sol s'amusait à lécher le membre. Cependant cela n'était pas du goût du maître de la situation, il lui retira jugeant que le membre était largement assez lubrifié. Le Maître des chaînes, et de Twisted Fate en l'occurrence, cria de sa voix forte et grave de mâle en rut.

« Tu ne pourras pas tenter de t'enfuir ! »

Un plan se mit alors en route, les chaînes vinrent immobiliser le sorcier lui levant les jambes en l'air, il est maintenant dans une position cambrée mais à la fois pas forcément si désagréable à maintenir. Il lui arracha le tissu qui couvrait l'entrée inviolée du magicien et y présenta son membre durcit et recouvert de salive. Et alors que Twisted fate voulu l'empêcher par des paroles, il fut coupé par un grand coup de bassin qui permis au mâle de rentrer. Sylas n'y allez pas de main morte, il avait simplement décidé de laisser un bon souvenir à son adversaire qui avait tenté de lui faire un coup bas. Les coups de bassin se faisait de plus en plus fort cependant en voyant le membre du soumis se durcir Sylas vînt enrouler un petit bout de chaîne pour l'empêcher d'atteindre l'orgasme. Le Midlaner ne put pas répondre ou contester car il était simplement en train de gémir sous le plaisir que les coups sur son point G lui donnaient. La sueur des 2 hommes se mêler une puissante et virile dominer celle de l'actif qui venaient enfoncer entièrement son membre entièrement pour totalement écarter le fessier rebondi de son soumis. L'intérieur était chaud humide et accueillant donner un grand sentiment d'envie et de désir au révolutionnaire, il savait que le plaisir qu'il recevait n'allez pas le faire tenir très longtemps. Et c'est à ce moment dans son dernier coup qu'il l'enfonce entièrement dans cet anus dilaté et qu'il se libère, venant déverser son liquide de mâle Alpha au tréfonds de son jouet qu'était Twisted Fate. Il y resta le temps de se vider entièrement avant de retirer son membre. Il regarda le sorcier lui tapota légèrement le visage avant de murmurer d'un ton manipulateur

« Bonne pute…

-Maître...Plus ! j'e…j'en… il m'en faut plus ! »

Un sourire narquois se marqua sur le maître des chaînes qui s'éloigna, laissant Twisted Fate à son sort, enchaîné dans cette ruelle le fessier ouvert à la vue de tous.

Enfin, je dis Twisted Fate mais vous comprenez tous, le maître des soumis.


	5. Varus X Rakan

p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"uUne botlane, deux hommes, une tromperie/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"« Victoire »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"La faille de l'invocateur venait d'accueillir un combat monstrueux, et dans l'équipe victorieuse se trouvait deux éléments qui avaient vraiment été décisif pour gagner, c'était la ligne du bas elle avait une composition des plus classique. Un ADC, Varus, et un support, Rakan. Il était cependant assez étonnant de voir que Rakan avais laissé Xayah pour cette petite bataille mais il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé avec son acolyte. Cependant, deux hommes, tout deux les courbes et la musculature visible de tous en particulier les lignes des pectoraux, la façons dont les abdominaux étaient creusés. Et il ne fallait pas le dire mais Varus avais profité de cette vue et Rakan malgré son amour pour les femmes et pour Xayah ne pouvait dire que des muscles étaient quelque chose de déplaisant à regarder./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Face au Nexus ennemi qui venait d'exploser les différents champions étaient parti mais Varus et Rakan se trouvaient là et se regardaient quelques instants. Varus brisa en premier le silence, respirant fort, et les perles de sueur glissant dans les creux de ses muscles :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« Envie de vous amuser, approchez je ne mords pas »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Rakan fut pris au dépourvu il avait les yeux sur cette goutte qui ruisselait le long des abdominaux et n'avais qu'à moitié écouter la phrase de son partenaire cependant il ne put comprendre, lui était-elle destinée ou peut-être disait-il cela pour signifier sa victoire. Il avait encore du mal a comprendre Varus./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Cependant Varus avait bien destiné ces quelques mots vers son support, il l'avait aperçu que ce soit pendant le combat ou là maintenant, à détailler chaque ligne de son corps. Il s'approcha de Rakan et lui vola un baiser. Ce dernier fût figé pendant quelques instants, la force démoniaque de son partenaire lui brûla presque les lèvres de désirs mais il le repoussa et sortit par erreur et d'une manière très maladroite :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« Varus c'est à moi de charmer les adversaires !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"-On sait très bien qui charme, de toute manière je n'ai rien à perdre… »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Et avant qu'une réponse ne put s'entendre Varus, attrapa Rakan pour le coller contre ses pectoraux. Lui bloquant les lèvres avec sa peau si blanche et si séduisante. Rakan tenta de se débattre, mais respirer ce parfum masculin se sentir si proche d'accéder à quelque chose qu'il s'étiat toujours refusé lui fît oublier Xayah. Là il n'était plus l'amant de qui que ce soit mais juste le jouet de cet être démoniaque qui se jouait de lui. La langue du soumis vient lentement sortir pour venir récupérer le nectar viril qui émanait de la musculature du tireur. Le démon pris un malin plaisir à lui murmurer de sa voix si caractéristique :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« C'est bien tu sais qui mène la dance…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"-O…ou…oui »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Rakan avais pu admettre sa situation il était sous les ordres de Varus et ne se retint pas pour devenir plus érotique avec ses coups de langues. Soudain Varus lui pris le visage et l'approcha de son entre-jambe./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« Retient cette odeur, c'est celle que tu vas préférer »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Cependant Varus ne savait pas à qui il faisait ce tour et Rakan ne se retint pas une seconde et attrapa le membre entre ses lèvres pour venir le sucer, il n'était pas aussi tendre que sa carrure le laissait devinait, il était là pour être utile à son ADC et c'est donc lui faire le plus de plaisir. Varus commença alors à râler sa voix démoniaque rendant sa voix si profonde et puissante que son support pris ça comme une menace et accéléra ses mouvements, ses lèvres devinrent un véritable aspirateur aspirant avec force et vigueur tout en enroulant sa langue autour de ce membre. C'est alors que dans un soubresaut Varus lança son ultime sur son allié l'enroulant de chaîne corruptrice :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« C'est ça abandonne toi au plaisir ! Oublie Xayah ne devient que mien… »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Les chaînes serraient le corps de Rakan et ce dernier se sentait pris d'un plaisir et d'un désir immense qui grandissait à chaque seconde, il tomba a genoux, au sol la bouche ouverte la langue pendue./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« C'est bien… petite créature »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"a name="_GoBack"/aC'est à ces mots que Varus attrapa fortement le dos du crâne de Rakan et viens lui violer les lèvres, lui prendre la gorge la rendre si chaude sous les frictions mais également y déposer déjà le pré-sperme qui coulait du membre. Celui de Rakan, encore emprisonnait dans son bas était dur comme de la pierre, ces chaînes lui faisaient ressentir tant de plaisir que même sans se toucher il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Varus accentuait ses coups les rendant violent et brusque, tapant littéralement la gorge de son support, ce dernier devenant de plus en plus faible, drogué face à tant de plaisir. Aucun des deux ne purent se retenir plus longtemps, Varus marqua son territoire dans la gorge de Rakan de part un liquide chaud épais et gluant libérant une forte odeur d'homme, et Rakan se libéra sans s'être touché une fois alors que les chaînes l'ont libéré. Le support tombe au sol, ayant tout oublier de son amour féminin, et n'attendant qu'une chose, une prochaine partie avec Varus pour allez plus loin que simplement sa gorge…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p 


	6. Warwick X Rengar

Instants sauvages

La partie avais commencé depuis déjà bien une dizaine de minutes mais seul quelques combats avaient fait rage en particulier au lointain top. Rengar dans sa fureur et sa discrétion qui le caractérise tant avais décidé de venir faire un petit coucou à son ennemi du jour Warwick.

Voilà bien quelques minutes qu'il cherche, il était d'abord passé du côté des corbeaux, lui volant ces derniers aux passages, cependant un hurlement averti la créature. Rengar le sent, il vient se déplacer et se fondre dans un buisson se faisant le plus discret possible attendant son adversaire.

Et là, dans une fraction de seconde, dans un buisson dont Warwick avait la vision, le loup-garou bondit et neutralisa Rengar quelques instants, ce dernier au sol couché incapable de bouger, mais pas de coups de griffes, pas de morsures. Warwick avait déchiré de ses grandes griffes les quelques tissus qui couvrent Rengar pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ce pelage d'un ton gris blanc. Il rapprocha le bout de sa truffe de lycanthrope et respira le cou de Rengar, puis le torse, les côtes, descendant dangereusement vers l'entre jambe de la créature.

Rengar tenta de le repousser mais ne réussit qu'à peu se débattre, alors que Warwick grogne quelques mots :

« Tu ne sent pas comme un ennemi… je veux ta chair… mais pas comme les autres »

Le loup utilisa sa longue langue pour laper langoureusement le long de ce membre bestial, ce sentiment sauvage, cette découverte ont fait baisser la garde de Warwick qui resté là la langue collée à l'entre-jambe. Cependant entre-temps Rengar c'était redressé et se tenait désormais dans la position dominante alors que Warwick assis comme un vulgaire chien, la gueule collée contre cette barre avait perdu la maîtrise de la situation. La peur n'apparût pas, et aucun combat ne semblait être à l'horizon, le traqueur face à cette vision et les sensations que son membre lui donnait et Warwick observant ce pelage et cette carrure, il n'avait tout deux qu'une envie, c'était de retrouvé un plaisir sanguinaire et animal. Rengar brisa le silence et laissa sa voix profonde et primitive mettre au clair la situation :

« Ta soif est sans limite… alors tu vas boire… tout jusqu'au bout »

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que le lycanthrope salive et obéisse étant très prudent, ses longues dents de grand méchant loup aurait pu lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Le Loup avait bien compris ce que désirait son alpha et il aspirer avec force avec autant de puissance que s'il tentait d'attaquer et de dévorer quelqu'un. Rengar quant à lui grogner de plaisir, caressant le haut du crâne de Warwick puis une idée lui viens à l'esprit. Il attrapa ses bolas et viens les entourer autour du coup de la bête comme pour lui mettre un collier de simple chien. Une fois ce pseudo collier apposé Rengar frotta le haut de la gueule de Warwick en disant :

« Bonne femelle, fais ce pourquoi tu existes »

Le lycanthrope n'entendait toutes ses paroles que comme des compliments et accélérer la vitesse de succion, sa langue s'enroulait autour du membre comme pour masturber ce dernier pendant la fellation. Pour assoir sa domination Rengar cracha de ses poumons son fameux Rugissement qui n'eut comme seul réponse un gémissement aigüe de son béta. La force et le plaisir que la situation apportait mettaient les deux créatures en sueurs, leurs pelages respectifs se recouvrant de quelques perles de sueurs. Cela intéressait particulièrement le lycan qui observait de son œil rouge les perles de transpiration glissant le long du pelage gris qui devait certainement couvrir une musculature puissante et galbée. Il ne pu se retenir il voulait sentir sa salive se mêlait à ces goutes de virilité. Il enfonça son crâne le plus loin possible dans le pelage qui recouvrait le pubis de Rengar. Il avait absorbé le membre de la bête et laissa passer sa langue sur le pelage, récoltant avec délectation chaque perle de ce liquide si gouteux. Son maître fût satisfait de cette initiative et laissa passer un râle grave, alors que son animal s'accélérait sur le membre. Les gouts éclatés en bouche, la salive baveuse du loup, le pré-sperme masculin et la transpiration donnait un cocktail qui ne manquait plus qu'un ingrédient, le véritable orgasme de Rengar. Warwick voulait tout avoir, s'hydrater de tous les fluides qu'il pouvait recevoir, il vient donc accélérer l'arrivée de l'orgasme de son adversaire en venant glisser ses mains sur les boules du traqueur tout en continuant sa fellation.

Cet acte eu évidemment la conséquence que tout le monde attendait, Rengar libéra un jet gluant dans le fond de la gorge et dans chaque centimètre de la bouche du loup. Cependant il y en avait tant que Warwick fut forcé d'avaler déjà la première salve puis la seconde, laissant la troisième dans sa bouche pour jouer avec et en ressortir tous les parfums. Le membre fut retiré des lèvres du lycanthrope qui jouait avec et en un instant profitant du peu de force dont Warwick disposait ont amené Rengar à donné une bifle qui toucha de toute ses forces le loup, ce dernier tombant au sol, ses points de vies venait de tomber à zéro, les équipes ne purent entendre que chacun de leur côté :

« Un ennemi a été tué » ou bien « Un allié a été tué »


	7. Sett X Reader

Vous voilà là, aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les dernières heures mais vous vous réveiller enfin, vous avez beau vous réveiller vous ne voyez rien, vous sentez bien que votre visage est recouvert d'un sac en tissu. Il y avait quelques bruits autour de vous, des pas, des remarques presque incompréhensibles. Vous aviez un goût âcre en bouche, comme un sang qui avait eu le temps de coaguler. Votre joue vous faisiez encore mal comme après un coup puissant. Votre ventre était en train de vous tordre, était-ce la douleur, ou simplement une grosse faim c'était impossible de séparer les deux sensations. Puis là en un mouvement de main contre votre cou on vous redresse sur vos jambes et vous sentez que vous êtes poussé par des poings dans votre dos. Cela ne faisait pas mal mais visiblement on voulait vous emmener quelque part de bien précis. Puis c'est là que vous êtes poussé, par réflexe vos mains se jettent en avant et vous vous trouvez là au sol à quatre pattes et une main forte vous retire le sac sur votre tête. C'était un homme a la carrure musclée, des biceps gonflés, un torse d'acier, des abdos de fer, cet homme c'était Sett. Son regard froid et sombre passa le long de votre corps, vêtu des plus simplement, un haut et bas fin ainsi que des sous vêtements, rien de plus rien de moins. C'est alors qu'un sourire en coin se marque au visage de Sett, mettant en valeur sa mâchoire carré. Quelques mots profond et grave se font alors entendre :

"Alors alors, qui voilà devant le Boss... un corps gringalet qui veux se battre, très drôle... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ton utilité première... Après dans mon entourage tu pourrais servir, mais pas en tant que combattant."

Sett quitte alors son trône et s'approche pour venir glisser sa puissante main sous ton menton et le relever, observant le visage avec amusement. C'est alors que sans demander quoi que ce soit, le pouce de cet homme se glisse entre vos lèvres, les détaillant lentement son sourire se renforçant. Difficile de vouloir fuir, la carrure de l'homme était trop imposante et se prendre un coup aurait pu vous mettre K.O sans problème. Vous êtes donc là à laisser l'homme détailler votre bouche avec son pouce comme un vulgaire objet.

"Tien tien... mais c'est que sa salive, c'est bien..."

Il retire alors ce doigt de vos lèvres et glissa sa grande main sur votre joue la tapotant légèrement, comme si il félicitait un animal. Sett se relève alors devant vous, au sol, son corps se dressant comme une figure divine. Ce pantalon visiblement bien rempli juste devant vous. Une odeur masculine, virile comme s'il venait de sortir d'un combat très actif. Vous, vous êtes là, obliger de subir, ou devrais-je dire profiter de ce parfum enivrant, de cette musculature hypnotique. Vous aviez beau être captif et soumis à cette situation vous la sentez peu à peu devenir de moins en moins dérangeante, voire même agréable. Mais ne vous en faites pas Sett l'a bien remarqué et contracté sa musculature pour voir votre réaction. Évidemment cette dernière ne se fut pas attendue, perdu pour perdu vous tendez lentement votre main vers ces abdominaux digne d'un Apollon. Mais vous n'allez pas y arriver aussi facilement car vous n'êtes pas aux commandes et Sett agrippe votre main puis murmure d'un ton provocateur.

"Alors on veut quelque chose petit chaton... ? On explore c'est ça ? Découvre les terres inexplorés"

C'est alors que la main de Sett guide la vôtre dans son pantalon et son caleçon vous vous retrouvez donc la une main contre un morceau de chair chaud et imposant. Vous ne pouvez rien retenir face à ce boss et votre main palpe délicatement le membre pour découvrir sa taille. N'étant pas trop habitué vous écarquillez les yeux de surprise car cette barre avait beau être au repos elle n'en était déjà pas moins énorme.

"Alors on découvre que la force de mes poings j'ai pareil dans le caleçon Ah Ah !"

Votre corps se met à frémir face à ce ton de voix grave et virile et ce rire presque gras.

C'est comme si vous n'aviez plus le contrôle de votre corps, comme si vous étiez entièrement soumis à cet homme, votre main commence à se mouvoir lentement comme pour caresser la longueur du membre. La chaleur de ce membre traversa votre main et se diffusa dans votre corps vous laissant réinventer les gestes du bonheur, transformant les palpations en des caresses divines. Sett passa ses mains dans son pantalon et le laissa tomber à ses pieds, devant vous, un caleçon rempli grossissant encore et encore à chacun de vos mouvements. Ce morceau de chair chaud était bien serré dans ce fin tissu et sans même que vous ne proposez Sett prend la parole :

"Allez retire moi ça et délivre le monstre, ça commence à être trop serrer."

Vous êtes véritablement à sa merci et vous vous exécutez retirant ce boxer. A peine le tissu descendu le membre se dresse et dévoile enfin sa vraie forme, épais une peau légèrement plus sombre et d'une longueur comme dans vos rêves. Vous vous retrouvez donc là à regarder ce membre votre main posé dessus et en un instant le membre se rapproche de vous :

"Ne joue pas sur le terrain de la timidité je sais que tu la veux"

C'est là que vous acquiescer légèrement un peu par peur mais surtout par excitation. Vous vous retrouvez donc là à entrouvrir les lèvres et recevoir la chair chaude sur votre langue. Le goût viril et le plaisir que vous sentez à faire plaisir à ce bel homme vous guident de plus en plus faire une fellation intense. Votre bouche n'était guidée que par un objectif, lui faire plaisir. L'excitation, la chaleur autour de vous amène lentement votre main contre votre intimité et vous commencer à vous caresser. Sett le remarque et retire son membre pour vous donner une tape sur la joue avec.

"Visiblement tu es bien excité tu as tout compris petite chose..."

Il vous caressa alors les cheveux comme une récompense envers un animal. Faire cela était dégradant mais vous vous laissiez guider avec plaisir, la température de votre corps grimpe en flèche, ce dernier commençant à tenter de vous rafraîchir en vous faisant légèrement suer. Le membre devenait collant et lubrifier alors qu'il le retire à nouveau il murmure.

"Retourne toi ma créature je passe... a l'entrée de derrière..."

C'est alors que vous vous tournez un peu hésitant mais c'était trop tard vous en avez trop envie. Vous le laissez donc vous baisser avec force votre bas et vos sous-vêtements et découvrir ce doux fessier sans défense. Il vient alors approcher son index et son majeur pour venir vous titiller cet endroit si sensible. Il enfonce le premier doigt puis le second avant de faire quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour vous préparer. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière et même nous le savons tous vous ne le voulez pas. Les doigts font leurs offices et vous détendent lentement laissant davantage de place pour le futur locataire de votre intimité.

"C'est ça détend toi... bien que je puisse m'occuper de toi... comme ma proie"

Les doigts vinrent donc se retirer après quelques minutes et un membre se plaça à l'entrée et commence à appuyer lentement.

Vous vous sentez soudainement effrayer par l'épaisseur mais pris d'audace vous prenez une grande respiration et vous sentez alors ce gland vous pénétrer. Vous sentez pour la première fois cette partie de vous si intensément que vos doigts s'accélèrent sur votre sexe. Les premiers vas et viens commencent d'abord lentement, Sett semble plus tendre il ne voulait visiblement pas vous casser en deux non plus. Ce membre glisse toujours plus, vous faisant sentir chaque centimètre de votre intérieur. Votre corps est bouillant presque fiévreux, alors que vous sentez la musculature de Sett se coller contre votre corps. La sueur de son torse se mêle à celle de votre dos, vous êtes entièrement dominé sans espoir de retrouver votre conscience. Vous êtes sa chose, son jouet sexuel qu'il commence à utiliser de plus en plus agressivement. Sett est un véritable animal s'accouplant avec force, gardant votre corps au plus près de lui. Les coups deviennent de plus en plus profonds et rapides, comme dans un sprint qui ne vous permet pas de vous retenir. Vous atteignez l'orgasme et laissez votre liquide se déverser au sol alors que vous sentez un liquide se relâcher en vous. Le champion a atteint l'orgasme et se déverse pendant de longues secondes au fonds de vos entrailles. Après cet orgasme, il se retire et vous relâche, vous tombez de fatigue au sol.

"Reste là et repose-toi... je reviendrai après mon prochain combat... Maintenant tu es à moi..."

Vous ne pouvez qu'après une telle relation murmurer quelques mots avant de vous effondrer au sol exténuez.

"Très bien..."


End file.
